It Takes a Village
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Squeal to Three Daddies and a Little Girl. Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman are the fathers of Lauren Elizabeth who is no longer a little girl. She's now sixteen, a big sister to Kelly, and she has a mother in her life. Life isn't easy for the three dads, especially Finn watching Lauren grow up right before their eyes.
1. Through the Years

**I'm back with the sequel to Three Daddies and a Little Girl! If you haven't read it, I suggest you do before reading this one. I know I posted a story but I figured it didn't really connect to Glee/Finchel so I deleted that one. I'm sorry if you liked it.**

Well here I am now with six years later. The girls are a lot older.

* * *

**It Takes a Village:** Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman are the fathers of Lauren Elizabeth who is no longer a little girl. She's now sixteen, a big sister to Kelly, and she has a mother in her life. Life isn't easy for the three dads, especially Finn watching Lauren grow up right before their eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Through the Years**

**Year 2025**

A lot has changed through the years. That's what Finn Hudson would say about his life and his extended family. He recently got promoted to becoming William McKinley High School's principal. And at the same time he'll balance that with still being the Glee Club's director. He has an amazing job, friends, a beautiful wife, and two beautiful daughters. Life is looking up until he realizes his princess is no longer a little girl. Lauren Elizabeth Hudson is sixteen now. She looks just like her mother and has her father's tall height. She's on the wheels, hanging out with friends, going to parties, taking SAT's practices, and certainly dating the popular guy in school of eight months. She still has three loving overly-protective fathers.

Rachel Berry Hudson sometimes feels she doesn't give equal attention to both her daughters. Rachel found a job as a choir teacher in another high school; James Brian High. She manages to balance from teaching and life at home. Not only does she have Lauren, but also Kelly who's nine. She's a perfect mixture of Finn and Rachel. She has her mother's eyes, nose, and brunette curls. She's clumsy, just like her father. She's also very sneaky and knows how to get what she wants. She never quite understood why her two favorite uncles are Lauren's dads as well. Sometimes it makes her jealous.

"Are Uncle Noah and Sam my daddies too?" Kelly asked her oldest sister after being read to before bedtime.

Lauren shook her head. "No silly. They are your Uncles."

"So how come they're your daddies?" Lauren was never sure how to explain this to a child. It was always complicated for her to explain to her peers or friends in elementary school. She didn't want Kelly to judge anyone.

"Let's go to bed. It's getting way pass your bedtime." Lauren said messing with her sister's hair.

Kelly stood up from the queen size bed. "When I'm thirteen, I don't have to sleep till ten-thirty."

"Oh really?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh!" Kelly holds onto Lauren's hand as they walk into the purple room next door.

They bump into Finn and Rachel who have their arms wrapped around each other. "Did you read a good book?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Sissy read me Sleeping Beauty." Kelly smiles.

"She loved it. I can put my sister to bed." Lauren says smiling. She hugs both of her parents.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked concerned. "You girls don't want me to sing a song? Like I used to with.."

Lauren continued to smile remembering the memories. "Daddy, its fine." She says. She thought it wasn't fair to Kelly that she never got to experience three fathers singing her to bed.

"Alright. Goodnight girls. We love you." Finn said. They hug again before separating. He and Rachel get ready for bed and cuddle with each other. Rachel rests her head on Finn's chest. "We have the two most perfect girls in the world." Rachel says "I'm so glad they are close to each other. You know it's hard with siblings to get along."

Finn nods understanding Rachel. "With the big age gap between Lauren and Kelly?"

"That's what I meant."

"Our princess is a great big sister. Lauren is a great daughter."

"I know she is, Finn. You're amazing at raising her." Rachel admits truthfully, kissing Finn with passion. "What about you? You're the most dedicated mother out there."

"But I missed half her life." Rachel said sighing.

"Rach? That's the past. What matters is now. You'll always be here."

"I missed her childhood, Finn." Finn stares carefully at Rachel. He can immediately see her eyes swell. "What's going on babe?" He asked moving her closer to him."Lauren and I have a great relationship. We go shopping, we share clothes, and we talk about boys." Rachel paused. She finally lets the tears flow. "I feel like I'm her best friend. Not her mom." She said crying harder.

"Babe, no...Don't think like that." Finn said kissing the top of her head. "Who was there with her when she hit puberty?" He asked waiting for a response. "Me." Rachel says quietly. "Who was there with her to teach her what to do when that happened?" He asked remembering several years ago. "Me." Rachel says. "Who was there with her when she had her first boy crush?" He asked. "Me.." Rachel tries to cut Finn off but he doesn't let her. "Who was the one to help her buy her first bra ever?" He asked, knowing all these things a father couldn't take care of. "Me..." He smiles proudly. "See it was all you..And some me. But she got really uncomfortable talking to me. Remember how she ran away every time we were in the same room?" He asked laughing. She nods her head blowing her nose.

"So you are not just her best friend. Please remember that." Finn said hugging her with his protective arms. "I love you." He said passionately kissing her.

"I love you too, babe. I'm sorry for being dramatic." Rachel suddenly closed her eyes before Finn could say anything back. Finn hoped that this isn't how Rachel felt all the time.


	2. Everything Will Be Okay

**Chapter 2: Everything Will Be Okay**

Friday afternoon meant Finn going home to relax. He didn't have to go in for Glee Club since he got a teacher to sub. If he felt working as a principal was too much for the day, he'd ask certain teachers to take over. It didn't happen too often but once in a while.

He bumped into Travis Lombardi in the hallway. He never liked the guy. One: Because he was so popular in school that every girl had an eye on him. Two: He hosted a lot of parties. And three: He's the boyfriend of his teenage daughter.

"Mr. Hudson!" Travis nervously says. "How-how was your day?" He asked. Travis has always been terrified of being around his principal who's his girlfriend's father. He tries to escape every chance he gets. But it never really works considering Lauren's raised by three dads.

"It was fine, Mr. Lombardi." Finn responds. He never, ever calls Travis by his given name.

"You can call me Travis..."

Finn smirks. "But I like your last name better."

"Okay.." Travis says. "I got to go and-"

"Meet up with my daughter?" Finn asked. "She told me you two are meeting after school to hang out."

"Yes sir."

"And where would you be hanging out?"

"Just the park. I'm going to help her study for her AP Bio."

"Did you pass AP Bio?"

Travis nods, wondering how long he'll be stuck in school. "Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir. You know I hate being called that."

"Sorry Mr. Hudson.." Travis apologizes. "But it's like you calling me Mr. Lombardi. I don't like being called that. That's my dad." He says referring to his father who is the Baseball coach at McKinley.

Finn nods his head. He knows Mr. Lombardi very well. The two of them never get along. "I really have to go. Lauren's waiting for me.." He says. He quickly rushes passes through Finn. He exists the building in a panic. He met up with Lauren who stood by the stairs. The two of them kiss each other. Finn felt like he was in a horror story. His precious little girl is being kissed by someone who he never approved of. He doesn't know how he dealt with his daughter dating this whole entire time.

During the ride home all Finn could think about was that little make out session in front of him. He wanted to forget the image. That isn't the first time he's seen Lauren kiss Travis. There were lots of times and lots of times he hated it.

He came home with a long face. Not even the smell of Rachel's famous banana bread would cheer him up. "Hi handsome." Rachel greets Finn. "What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

She watches Finn walk into the kitchen to grab an Ice Tea. He sat down on a kitchen counter chair. "Finn? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rachel asked again, this time stroking Finn's back.

"I don't know how long I can accept this. For eight months all I've been seeing is him and Lauren. For eight months she spends more time with him than me. For eight months I've been trying to scare him away." Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "It's like, everywhere I go there they are!"

"Oh sweetheart.." Rachel pouts giving him a kiss. "Travis isn't a bad guy. He's smart and he's on the football team."

"Yeah, but he's popular. I also don't like the fact that he's always around other girls who aren't Lauren."

"Finn-"

"No. I'm upset, okay? I used to be the only guy she wanted. Me and her dads."

"Finn honey-"

"I just don't like Travis. I don't even like his dad." He said throwing his hands up in the air; a sign of frustration.

Rachel felt her heartache for Finn. Lauren is known as a Daddy's Girl. Finn's afraid of letting their little girl go. "Travis makes Lauren happy. Don't you want Lauren to be happy?"

"Yes I but-"

"But what? She's still your little girl. She's still your baby girl; your princess. That's never going to change."

"How do you always know what to do to make me feel better?"

Rachel smiles. "I know you for years. Have some banana bread. Forget this for a while."

"I love you." Finn says leaning over for a kiss.

"And I love you." Rachel says. "Just please relax." She lets out a small laugh.

She fixes him a plate with banana bread and pulls out a bit of whip cream on top of it. "Where's Kelly?"

"She's at a play-date." Rachel responds. Finn dropped his fork. "What?!"

"Relax." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "She's at Melanie's house. Her best friend since second grade?"

"Oh." Finn responds feeling relieved. "For a moment I thought both my girls were dating."

Rachel throws a tissue at Finn with laughter. "Finn, you're crazy!" They enjoy the late afternoon eating dessert. And for once, Finn forgot about his troubles.

That night Rachel was in the office to prepare for her lesson. Finn cleaned up the dishes. He over-heard Lauren helping Kelly with her spelling test. "Spell Independent." Lauren would say. Kelly would spell it out correctly. He loves hearing his youngest daughter cheer with pride. The two sisters stopped to take a break. They walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner was great, daddy." Lauren lets Finn know.

"Yeah! That made me so full." Kelly said rubbing her tummy. "Alfredo pasta is my favorite. I don't know how mommy eats her green salad." Finn laughs at Kelly.

"Thank you girls. I try to make what we all enjoy." Finn says. He sees Lauren pulling out her phone. She immediately smiles. "Travis said I did amazing today. He knows I'll pass." Finn tries to remember what Rachel says before he went insane. "I know you will. Your grades are perfectly amazing."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Even with that F I got in Algebra?"

"Don't worry about that, baby girl. You made it up to get a higher grade." Finn reminds her. That happened her sophomore year of high school. She never ever failed a test before. He and Rachel weren't upset, considering they know how hard math is. They talked to her teacher over and over again.

"I'm never going to get an F again. I promise." Lauren promises. Finn nods. He knows she won't.

"Daddy? I didn't spell any words wrong." Kelly announces with a huge smile on her face.

"I know Kelly-Bear." Kelly-Bear is a nickname for Finn ever since she was born. "You're going to get a hundred."

"Just like sissy!" Kelly says hugging her big sister. "Well, we wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight daddy." Lauren says. Finn gets a big hug from his girls. "I love you daddy." Lauren says kissing her father on the cheek.

"I love you daddy! The best daddy in the world." Kelly adds on.

"I love you girls so much. Goodnight my princesses." The sisters skip upstairs to their rooms. As long as he heard those three words, as long as they need him, as long as he'll always be their protector; everything will be okay.


	3. Babysitting and Unexpecting

**Chapter 3: Babysitting and Unexpecting**

Noah Puckerman called it a night out for the parenthood. He realized himself, his wife of five years Quinn Fabray Puckerman, Sam Evans and his wife Mercedes of three years, along with Finn and Rachel haven't had quality time without the children.

He and Quinn are parents to three year old Charles. Sam and Mercedes adopted twins from Africa named Keisha and Jackson who are five. The families always get along. The cousins rarely ever get into fights. Lauren loved whenever her cousins came over or if she had to babysit them, except tonight was different.

Saturdays Lauren usually would have plans with Travis and her friends. Today, her best friend Nicole invited her to a party in which all her friends would be attending. She was devastated when her parents asked to babysit.

"We're going to have dinner at Breadstixs tonight. Just your daddies, aunts, your mother and I." Finn warns Lauren. "Is it okay if you babysit Kelly and the cousins?" He asked feeling a little guilty knowing Lauren asked weeks ago to attend this party.

"Babysit? Daddy! This isn't fair. You said I could go to Nicole's party."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you baby girl."

"Like what?" Lauren asked with her arms crossed.

"Your father and I agreed that we won't ask you to babysit for weeks. How does that sound?" Rachel says.

Lauren shrugs her shoulders. "I guess.."

"It's just for tonight." Rachel said kissing Lauren. "We're really sorry." Finn apologizes. "But you know the rules. When you babysit, we don't like any of your friends over."

"Not even Travis?" Lauren asked pouting.

"No." Finn immediately responds.

"What time are you leaving?"

"They'll be here in an hour. We're leaving as soon as they come."

"Okay, daddy. I'll babysit." Lauren sighs. "Have a good time."

"Thank you. We love you Lauren." Rachel says blowing her daughter a kiss. She and Finn leave the room. Lauren texts Travis and Nicole.

_Can't go tonight. Babysitting duty. Sorry Nic. Love Lauren. xoxo. _The text went through.

She puts a sad face while texting Travis. _Babysitting duty babe. Can't see you or Nicole or any of my friends. Sucks, doesn't it? Love Lauren. xoxo._

She received a text back from Travis saying it's a bummer and letting her know how much he'll miss her.

_An hour passed. _Finn wore a nice plaid shirt with blue jeans while Rachel wore a black v-neck dress. Everyone looked fancy. Lauren hugs her father's Sam and Puck. Her younger cousins tackle her. "Lauren! Lauren!" She heard them say.

She hugs each and everyone. "Play hide and seek Lauren?" Charles asked as she carried him.

"We can do that." Lauren smiles, trying to forget that she didn't attend her friend's party.

"Hide and seek and paint!" Keisha said.

"And play dare." Says Jackson.

"We are not playing dare. I can't let anything happen to you kids. I'm babysitting." Lauren said. The adults look at each other and they smile. "Lauren? You have all our numbers. The doctors, the hospital numbers; you have our rules, and what they can eat. You know this stuff." Mercedes warns Lauren.

"Aunt cedes? I know everything. I'll be fine."

"No inviting boys! Or friends..Especially that Travis guy!" Lauren rolled her eyes after also being warned by Sam.

"He's right, Lauren. If any of these kids tell me you had friends over, then..You're grounded." Puck butts in. All this time, Puck wished Lauren was still his little munchkin.

Lauren looked down on the ground. She hated when her father's acted overly protective. "Daddy Noah?" As she got older, she started to call him Noah after hearing Rachel call him that. "Please don't treat me like a baby."

"I'm not treating you like a baby. I care about you, munchkin."

"But the way you talk to me-" Being around her Daddy Noah always felt like he controlled her. She knows how much he loves her. She knows how much he cares, it's just that he never used to be like this. He always used to be the cool dad, the fun dad, until he became a father and an uncle.

"Okay, okay. Lauren? Puck? I don't want to see you guys fighting." Finn gets in-between them. "I know my baby girl won't have anyone over. I trust her."

"Thank you daddy." Lauren thanks her father.

"How can you guys be so calm? She's a sixteen year old girl! Who knows what could happen?"

Quinn glared at him. "Puck! Enough please...Please don't ruin the night."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I'm going in the car." Puck grabs his keys. "Charles son? I'm leaving now." Charles runs over to hug his father goodbye.

Finn glances at Lauren. The look on his face makes him so concerned. He didn't even want to go out anymore; he only wanted to comfort her.

"Baby girl-" Lauren interrupted Finn.

"I get it. He's a father." Lauren says quietly. "Have fun now before you don't think I can handle it." She rolled her eyes. "Thank you Laur. You're a sweetheart." Sam smiles. The adults left leaving Rachel behind. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked stroking her daughter's arm.

"Daddy Noah yells at me..."

"I know. I'm sorry. Finn and I will have a talk with him."

"I don't like it." Lauren felt her eyes water up. She tried to held it in. "He loves you Lauren. We all love you."

"Why does he have to use that tone with me all the time?"

"He cares about you, like he said"

"I wish he'd cared less ... " Rachel pouts. She kisses her daughter and the kids' goodbye. "Lauren? Don't think about it much. I don't think your cousins like seeing you sad, especially sissy Kelly." Lauren nods trying to put a smile on her face. "Have fun mom. I love you!"

"I love you." Rachel says. "Kids! I'm leaving!" Kelly, Keisha, Jackson, and Charles run to hug Rachel goodbye. "Have a goodnight." Lauren says. With that, the kids watch Rachel leave.

They watch the Highlander SUV drive by. Lauren turns around. "So what do we want to do?!" She asked trying to make it a fun night.

"Cops and Robbers!" Jackson cried had another idea since Lauren disagreed. Lauren sighed. She loved Cops and Robbers when she was a little girl. IT doesn't seem like a lot of fun now when she's watching little kids. "We can't do that. It's dangerous."

"Can we sing and watch movies?" Kelly asked.

Lauren nods. "We can do that."

"We can also do what Keisha wants. Those are fun activities for everyone." The kids cheered. Babysitting meant watching the kids carefully, coming up with fun activities so they wouldn't be bored, and making sure they would go to bed on time. Charles requested Toy Story, Keisha and Kelly requested Frozen, and Charles requested to watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. They ate popcorn but not too much popcorn. Lauren put out sleeping bags and they all slept in the guest room until their parents came home. Lauren was finally relieved she had time to herself.

She was jealous of seeing pictures of her friends at Nicole's. She was jealous everyone partied but her. She didn't expect to have anyone over when she heard the doorbell ring.

Her face lit up with a huge smile seeing her handsome boyfriend by the door. She hugs him tightly. "Travis! What- what are you doing here?" She squeals.

"Is anyone home? Are the kids asleep?" Travis asked.

"No. There not home. The kids are fast asleep." Lauren smiles. She stares at his deep big blue eyes and strokes his blonde hair. He's tall for a seventeen year old; six foot seven.

Travis took Lauren's hand. They sat in the couch together. "How much time do we have?"

"A lot of time. Mom says they're going out for karaoke." Lauren responds after getting a text thirty minutes ago how their night was going. She could tell something's wrong. Travis wouldn't look at her. "Trav? What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. This has been bugging him ever since he found out the some what amazing news. It was half way through his senior year. That meant graduating, prom, and going away to college. It was mid-march and he already found out where he wanted to. He got accepted to University of Arizona along with a sports scholarship. "I love you. I love you so much. It really hurts to do this." Lauren studied his eyes and his face. She places her hand on his leg. "I told myself I never want to be in a long distance relationship." He loves Lauren with all his heart. They were the "It couple" in school. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "I can't be with you." He looked away before Lauren started to cry.

"Travis, babe..I don't understand. What-why?" She asked covering her mouth.

"I'm going to University of Arizona with a sports scholarship. You'll be a senior and I'll be freshmen in college. And I can't keep worrying about you with the guys you'll meet.."

"No! Travis! I'm not going to meet other guys. You're the only one I want."

"But what if I meet a girl Laur? What if that happens?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lauren asked crying.

"I'm sorry. .."

"Remember that promise we made of our three months anniversary? Do you remember that?! That we'll always be together?"

Travis stood up. _This isn't going too well._ "I do. I remember everything. I'll always remember our love. Can we at least be friends?"

Her cries turned out to be hysterical sobs. She wipes her tears on her sweaters. "I don't want to be friends. I want to be together."

"Lauren-"

"You always called me babe." Travis felt like someone punched him in the stomach. _Come on, just comfort her. _He hesitates to put his arms around her but she refused. "You lied to me! I'm not even allowed to have you over and this is what I get. I-I still love you Travis." She curled up in a ball on the couch sobbing. "Even if she refused comfort, he still manages to wrap his arms around her. He lets Lauren cry on his shoulders.

They stayed like that for about for the rest of the night. The two of them weren't aware that Rachel came home with Quinn and Mercedes came home. They were followed by Finn, Sam, and Puck. No one knew what was happening but none of them liked what they were seeing.

* * *

**I don't own the movies. Disney owns them!:) And thank you guys for the reviews.**

**Uh oh, what will happen next?**

**This will mostly be about the teen life of Lauren and how the adults will raise her, especially Finn :)**


	4. Love and Shelter

**Chapter 4: Love and Shelter**

The tears were none stop. Travis apologized multiple times to the family. The guys didn't want to ground Lauren for having Travis over since she's heartbroken. She's crushed into pieces. Puck almost wanted to punch the guy, Sam he didn't want to see him anywhere near her, and Finn waited till everyone left so he could have a small talk. Rachel stayed inside to comfort her daughter.

Finn sat outside with Travis. "You know what I hate the most?"

Travis shook his head. "No."

"Seeing my daughter cry like that. She's not even crying. She's sobbing. And it's all because of you." Finn reminds Travis. "You're not even suppose to be here."

'I'm sorry." He apologized for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Congratulations on your acceptance. I can never forgive you for what you did to my baby girl." Finn says. Travis nods understanding. "I agree with Sam. I never want to see you ever again."

"But I go to your school Mr. Hudson-"

"I'll make sure to never see you again." Finn corrects himself. "I better not see you with some other girl tomorrow or the next day. It's too soon.."

"I should be getting home now." Travis says. "It's getting late. Goodnight Mr. Hudson." Travis leaves without looking back. Finn sighs. This is why he didn't like the guy.

He came back inside to see Rachel rocking Lauren back and forth. She was breathing heavily and still sobbing. "I'm so upset. Mommy why did this happen? He's my boyfriend." Lauren sobs on Rachel's arm.

"Baby, oh baby..I know how much you loved him. I'm so sorry." She says kissing her head.

"I wanted to spend my whole life with him. I just-I just don't understand. I don't understand." Rachel cooed her and continued to comfort her daughter's broken heart. "You might not get over this today, tomorrow, or the next few months. But I promise you'll find a nice guy who will never break your heart like Travis did."

"No! I don't want a nice guy mommy! I don't!" Lauren cried. Finn touched his heart with his right hand. He knew it was time to have a father/daughter moment. "Rach? You should get to bed.."

"Hon? I need to be with my daughter, okay? I can't leave her like this." Rachel responds. "Just for a few minutes?" Finn begged. Rachel sighs. She hugs her daughter so close. "I love you sweetheart. You're beautiful and you're my everything." She says kissing her. She leaves the two of them alone worriedly.

Finn sits next to Lauren but she looked away. "I don't want to talk to you." She says. "I know how much you hated Travis. I know how much you were jealous of him. I know how much you wanted this to happen. You're not sad for me. You're happy."

"What? That's the craziest thing you've ever said."

"It's not daddy! It's the truth." Lauren says. "I want to be left alone."

"Princess, I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Daddy! I want to be left alone!"

"Princess, you just got your heartbroken."

"I don't need a reminder daddy! Okay?!" She started to yell. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm worried about you.."

"I'm going to bed! Don't come up to check on me." She says storming out of the room. Finn didn't understand. Rachel and everyone else comforted her. Why couldn't he?

The next few days Lauren stayed in her room. Sam and Puck would come over to help Finn out with Lauren. All she wanted was Rachel. She didn't want to see her dads. The guys came in the backyard where Rachel read a magazine and Kelly kicked a soccer ball around with Jackson. "Hi." They all said together.

Rachel puts the magazine down. "Um, hi.." Finn gives a smirk.

Sam crosses his arms. "How's she doing?"

"Lauren?" Rachel asked.

"Of course Lauren." Puck responds. "That asshole is the reason why she won't get out of her room."

"Has she eaten anything?" Finn asked concerned, knowing the fact she doesn't join the family meals at the table.

Rachel closes the book. "She's hanging in there. She needs to be left alone. When she's with me, she doesn't like to talk about it. That's why she doesn't want you guys around. All you'll do is talk about it."

The guys s tare at each other. "That's not true." They say at the same time.

"I think it is...Finn? She stormed out on you that day." Rachel said walking closer to Finn and sits on his lap.

"I wish we could do something for her. Anything." Finn sighs.

"Can we sing to her?" Sam asked. "Like we used too?"

"She's not a child." Puck rolls his eyes.

"So?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"Puck? Go easy on her. Remember that talk we had? She gets upset." Rachel reminds Puck. For some reason, fresh tears came out of nowhere. "She's a beautiful girl who doesn't this. She thought she had it all, just like you and me. I want to take all her pain away." She rests her head on Finn's chest.

Finn strokes her back. "Ssh...we all do. All we need to do is give her love and shelter. But it sucks that I can't or Sam and Puck."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Rachel asked with her mascara down on her face.

Just then, they turn around to see Lauren wrapped around in a white cardigan. She looks as if she hasn't slept in days. Her eyes and her cheeks are so swollen. "It feels a little better to get out of the house. I think I'll be okay..I think." She speaks up, hugging herself with her arms crossed. "I really loved him. It sucks." Sam and Puck go up to hug Lauren.

"Daddies." She cried. They comfort her by whispering comfort words. Rachel stood up so that it could be Finn's turn. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry." She says crying. "I'm stupid for yelling at you."

"No, no baby girl. You're not." Finn says kissing her cheeks. "You're right. I never liked the guy. I hate him even more now." He agreed with Lauren's choice of words. "He's a jerk and he's an idiot. He's going to regret being the reason why such a beautiful girl is crushed into pieces." He strokes her hair as he allows her to cry on him.

"I called him several times. He won't answer. I miss him." She sobs. "I hate crying. I hate crying in front of you."

"Why?" Finn asked concerned. Rachel asked the rest of the guy's if they could have some time alone without any interruptions. They went back inside the house. "You always see me as this happy person. I'm always laughing and smiling. I'm only angry when I don't get what I want. But I never ever let you see me get this upset."

She was right. Every time she would cry, she would escape to another room where he wouldn't be. "Baby girl, it's okay. I'm your daddy. Daddies are always here for their girls. We never break your hearts."

Lauren whimpers. "Promise daddy?"

"I promise baby girl." Finn holds Lauren into his arms protectively. That's all she needs. His protection.


	5. A Shocking Surprise

**Chapter 5: **

Rachel figured she hasn't spent much quality time with both of her girls. She took them out of school early on a Tuesday afternoon. It was her treat to do a spa and mani-pedi. With Kelly, she's only allowed to get her nails done.

"I like being out of school everyday mommy." Kelly says smiling. "Can we do this all the time?"

Lauren laughs. "I wish." For the first time in a while, Lauren got her mind off the break up.

"We can't do this all the time. I just miss spending time with you girls." Rachel smiles blowing kisses at them.

"How come daddy's still working?" Kelly asked.

"Because, I don't think he'll want to join us."

"Too girly?"

"Yup." Lauren nods. "Oh I love this color." She says admiring her neon blue nails.

"I want Frozen Yogurt." Kelly announced. "With chocolate, sprinkles, and gummy bears."

"That sounds amazing!" Lauren agrees with her sister. "Doesn't it, mom?"

"I guess why not. Today's a treat day." Rachel responds enjoying her spa. The sisters high-five each other.

They enjoy the rest of their time at the spa with stories and laughter. They later went to the mall to get Frozen Yogurt that Kelly requested. Lauren asked if she can do a little shopping at Urban Outfitters. Rachel bought some food for Finn.

After she paid, she bumped into someone very familiar. Lauren and Kelly noticed their mom turned blue. "Mom?" Lauren whispers. She stares at the guy in front of him.

Rachel stood still. She couldn't move. She froze. "Hello, hello there. Long time no see." She remembers the voice from the past. She thought, she would never have to see him again.

"Can't even say hello or a warm hug?" The guy asked. "It's nice to see you Rachel."

"What what-what are you doing here?" Rachel stutters.

"I moved back from Los Angeles. I knew I'd run into you."

"I got to go-" Rachel says. She quickly tries to escape with her girls following her. The guy grabs her arm gently.

"Jesse!" Rachel screamed.

"So it's like that. I'll see you around Berry." Jesse leaves the family behind. Lauren strokes her mom's arm comforting her. She has no idea what's going on but she doesn't like the look on Rachel's face."Mommy? He's a mean guy." Kelly says.

The girls continue to worry about Rachel when she wouldn't move. "Mommy?" Lauren asked. "Who is he? Do you want me to call daddy?" Rachel nods her head. Lauren helps Rachel move to sit down. She picked up her phone to call Finn. Kelly hugs her with two arms.

For Rachel, she wondered why this is all happening now. Why Jesse St. James came back to his life. He's the reason she left, he's the reason she missed half of Lauren's life, he's the reason why she and Finn had a rocky relationship.

She can never forget that she miscarried a baby. Not just a baby, but his baby. Finn drove as fast as he can to the mall. He was frustrated, he couldn't find a parking lot for an hour. He sat down until he did and felt relieved. He rushed upstairs to the food court. "Daddy!" The girls cried. Finn ran over to them. "Rachel?" Finn asked stroking her hair.

"Finn-I-Finn!" Rachel cried throwing her arms around him. "Everything came back to me."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Finn asked whispering in her ear.

"Jesse. St. James. He grabbed my arm."

"He what?!"

'I...images of losing the baby, images of leaving you and Lauren, they all came back."

"Oh Rachel." Finn holds Rachel. "Thank you girls for calling me right away. "

"You're welcome daddy." The girls said. "Is mommy okay?"

"I'll take care of mommy." Finn tries to pull a smile. "Lauren? How about you drive Kelly home?"

Lauren nods. "Alright. We love you." Lauren says to Rachel. They wait until the girls leave.

To Finn's surprise, Rachel hasn't cried. "I was so scared. I'm pretty sure I looked like a ghost."

"You don't have to worry about anything. As long as I'm by your side, okay?"

"Okay, Finn.' Rachel cuddles with Finn. "I feel so safe being with you right now."

"You'll always be safe with me. I love you Rach."

"I love you." Rachel kisses Finn. "Kelly said he's a mean guy."

"Well, she's right. I can call him every name on the book if I want."

"Finn..don't start." She calms him down. "Let's go home."

"We should." Finn says returning the kiss. Finn helped Rachel get in the car and made sure she's buckled safely. "Finn? Do you think we should tell the girls about our past?"

Finn gets in the car and puts his seatbelt on. He sighs. "About everything? Jesse?"

"Yes.."

"No."

"I don't like keeping secrets." She's kept a secret for the longest time from her family. She promised she'll never do that again.

"Rachel, babe...it doesn't matter. We're a perfect and happy family."

"What if Lauren asks who was that guy again? What if we see him again? What do I tell her?"

"I need you to relax. You're over-thinking."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I already hurt you and Lauren."

"You're not hurting anyone babe. ." Finn sees Rachel staring at the window. He knows she isn't in the perfect situation. He just hates the fact that one guy who ruined their past, especially Rachel's returned back to her life.


End file.
